1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to structures composed of compression and tensile members.
2. Background of Invention
Prior art structures comprised of straight compression members are utilized in the construction of a variety of objects, such as artistic sculptures and geodesic domes. In some prior art structures, the straight compression members do not come in contact with each other. Other prior art structures utilize contacting straight compression members. In some prior art building structures the straight compression members are held together by tensile members.
Some prior art structures also include surfaces. One example would be a sculptural surface made out of a solid block of building material such as wood. Another example would be a tent like structure, in which a surface member is connected to the structure, and also connected to the earth by poles.
The prior art structures, with their straight members, have some substantial shortcomings. The prior art structures cannot be collapsed, nor can they be easily moved. Thus, the prior art structures do not lend themselves to easy, space efficient storage, or to convenient portability. Furthermore, the prior art structures cannot easily be reused in a variety of objects and building projects.
Additionally, the prior art structures lack a modularity that allows predetermination with computer modeling of the exact placement of each component as structure variables are modified. Also, the prior art structures lack mathematical precision, and cannot be easily scaled up or down to meet varied purposes. The lack of modularity and determinability also makes it difficult to attach multiple prior art structures together in a way that would result in additional, predetermined structures that can be modeled.
The surfaces of the prior art structures are also lacking in certain respects. For example, because the members are straight, the edges tend to not lend themselves to a hermetic seal where a surface member is joined to the structure. This limits the ability of the structures to be used as components of buildings or tents or the like, where it is desirable for the surface member to provide a climate control function. Furthermore, some prior art structures lack surface members altogether, and others require that the surface members be coupled to the ground for stability.
Accordingly, what is needed are structures that are not limited to straight compression members, wherein the structures are collapsible, modular and determinate. Also needed are structures with well sealed surfaces, that do not need to be attached to the ground.